


Nanny Knows Best

by swallowofstar



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Complicated Relationships, Emotionally Repressed, Gardener Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Gender Identity, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kid Fic, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Nature Versus Nurture, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Crowley (Good Omens), POV Warlock Dowling (Good Omens)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-10 22:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19913341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowofstar/pseuds/swallowofstar
Summary: 作保姆应该是一件很单纯的事，像纯净水一样纯。克鲁利真希望这是真的。





	1. Such A Naughty Nanny?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nanny Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485889) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 



“我听说你需要一个保姆。”克鲁利说，男管家上上下下地打量他。克鲁利感觉身上有种刺痒，有那么一会他怀疑自己站在镜子前面构建这个角色时是不是挑错衣服了，接着他看到了管家那下流的视线…他让开门，克鲁利利落地走进宅子。

克鲁利花了很长时间整理行李确保一切正常。宾利车停在伦敦；保姆阿什脱雷思是位有教养的女士，虽然她会开车，但除非必须否则她不会亲自做这个。阿什脱雷思整洁而得体，但她不是英格兰人，最好和伦敦保持点距离。一个冷淡，循规蹈矩，但有点溺爱孩子的人。

他想过要不要来时髦的互惠生那一套，假装自己是个戴五芒星首饰穿哥特风格衣服蓄长发的那种漂亮的小东西，但是…不，这样的话会吸引太多的注意力。更何况不管扮成哪种女人吸引的注意力都会比你想象的更多，只要是个能喘气的。至少对于阿什脱雷思来说，他们不经过允许是不敢碰她的。

Crowley从男管家身边走过，他的平底鞋在门厅的瓷砖地上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，他的手提包跨在身旁，另一只手松松地挽着雨伞。他戴着优雅的手套，穿深灰色的厚长袜和黑色粗花呢衣服。他的头发整齐地用发夹别着。

当他走进房间时道林夫妇正等着他，Crowley审视这里，出于礼貌没有挑眉，虽然视觉上看不出，但那不赞成的目光仍会使人感到这眉毛很快会挑起来。游戏室涂刷着明亮的颜色，家具也是。墙上有些涂成红色跟黄色的架子，都是空的：地板上铺散着玩具一直堆到墙角。这些玩具样子不同，大部分都是昂贵的电动产品。有些嗡鸣着发出声音，在Crowley看着它们时安静下来。

一张织着伦敦街道鸟瞰图的传统地毯上面摆着一张矮茶几，另一边亮红色沙发上坐着的正是道林夫妇。道林先生和你上一次看见他时（也许是在一面摇摇晃晃地拿着的ipad屏幕里）没什么差别；道林夫人则精力憔悴，看上去老了好几个世纪。这种情况常发生在女性连着好几个月没睡好觉的时候。

哈丽特·道林从来都没想过要孩子，她想过照顾他们，或者和他们玩。在她还是个小女孩的时候就对玩娃娃没什么兴趣，她更喜欢自己的超市组合玩具，六岁的时候她成为了超市玩具的区域经理。大学时她进修商业分析，毕业后进入商业管理领域，她是行当里的佼佼者。接着她认识了撒迪厄斯，他们两个在一起了。经过双方协商，他们决定让她把事业放在一边，花更多的时间和他在一起，然后生儿育女。

这并不容易，经过了好几年艰难的备孕，当她终于能够抱着她的儿子时她是多么高兴啊。沃洛克又小又脆弱，是她和撒迪厄斯一起生养的，他们自己的身体生养的，而他是那么美丽，是他们的！

接着沃洛克开始哭起来，哭声似乎永远也不会停止。

母性的光辉很快散去。哈丽特·道林很快意识到她还没确定要孩子，她不知道怎样换尿布，也不懂母乳喂养的事，甚至任何事！人们向她描述时一切听起来都很简单，但当她试着自己喂养沃洛克时那疼痛使她不住哭泣，而沃洛克也没吃饱。

这事逐渐变得容易了——虽然他有时还会咬，而哈丽特搞不明白没有牙齿他为什么还能咬得这么疼——但是余下的部分…他几乎不睡觉。她实在没法忍受一直和他还有那尖叫在一块了。撒迪厄斯很少帮忙，更何况即使是在尖叫的摇篮旁他也能睡得充耳不闻。

他现在正哭着。保姆阿什脱雷思，他们详尽的面试名单上的最后一位应征者，衣着古板，手里提着地毯包，另一只拿着雨伞站在这一切的中心。道林夫人看着她轻巧地安置好手提包，伞放在茶几上。

“可以吗？”她问。这一整天，她是唯一一个这么做的，其他的都在担心要如何令地位如此显赫的雇主印象深刻。道林夫人飞快地站起来把仔细裹着婴儿连体衣的沃洛克塞给他，好像这襁褓是个炸弹*。

“我的名字，”保姆温柔地说，轻轻把孩子搂在臂弯里，手指抚弄他的下巴，“是保姆阿什脱雷思。道林先生，道林夫人，你们愿意的话也可以叫我莉莉丝。”

“莉莉？”道林夫人重复。

“莉莉丝。”保姆强调，她那令人不快的笑容令道林夫人和道林先生因完全不同的原因颤抖了一下，彼此之间却一无所知。“这是个家族名字。”

“哦，”道林夫人说，惊奇地瞪着她自己的儿子。他不哭了，甚至没在抽搭。他的眼睛睁得像餐盘般大看着他的新保姆，她戴着手套的手指轻抚他脸颊。“那么，你——你当了很长时间保姆了，是吗？”

“哦，非常长的一段时间，”保姆说，她诡秘的微笑令道林先生热血沸腾。这热血倒总是有点沸腾着的，甚至不需要什么刺激。“断断续续的。您可以看看我的推荐信。”

“当然，当然，”道林先生说，“你的推荐信看起来是不错，呃，如果你不介意的话，阿什脱雷思夫人——”

“女士。”保姆端庄地说。

“阿什脱雷思女士，”道林先生说，虽然在他看来‘女士’是对女同性恋和施虐狂的一种尊称，“你多大年纪？”

“天哪，”保姆说，隔着墨镜什么也看不到，但在道林先生火热的想象里她正放浪地向他抛着媚眼。“不能这样问一位女士的年龄，道林先生。”

“不能吗？”道林先生有点小心地问。他不习惯别人告诉他有什么是他不能做的。

“不。”

“还有那——那墨镜，”道林夫人问，“呃…看着不错。”

“请原谅，我的眼睛非常敏感，道林夫人”保姆充满歉意地说，“即使是普通的电灯泡也会对我造成相当大的伤害——这墨镜是医疗器械。”

“哦，”道林夫人说，“哦，好吧，既然是医用的，嗯，是的，当然，当然你会用——”

“道林先生，道林夫人，”保姆说，用一种轻松、心不在焉的方式轻轻摇晃怀里的沃洛克，就像这动作她已经做了六千年（断断续续的）成了习惯了。“我想我得告诉你们一些关于我自己的事。我是个传统的保姆，不相信那些愚蠢的胡言乱语；我相信纪律与看顾能够很好的教育孩子。一个人的儿童时代是相当重要的：我无法容忍任何不应有的轻视。我能这么说吗，道林夫人？”

道林夫人坐在她的座位边缘，有点被保姆的口音和安静而庄严的举止搞糊涂了。她点了点头。

“您的孩子是我见过的最漂亮的，”保姆说，“看看他，在陌生人的怀里睡的这么沉，瞧啊！真是个好孩子。”

道林夫人猛地看向睡着的沃洛克，五个月来，有时她累得甚至站不起来，更不用说独自和男孩待在一起、逗弄他了，她几乎开始怀疑她生了个敌基督。

“你有自己的儿女吗？”道林先生问。

保姆叹了口气。伤感的叹息充满了渴望，令道林夫人心中一痛，即使她自己并没有对于做母亲的渴望也能明白；同时令道林先生身体的一部分感到不管怎么说，绝不是疼痛的感觉。他此生从未体会到疼痛，除了大学时踢足球伤到了手肘。因为陌生女人而感受到这么多感觉是很不寻常的。为熟悉的女人也是。

“没有，”保姆轻轻地说，“没有，恐怕我把一生的时间都用在照料别人的孩子上了，道林夫人。我太专注于职责，没时间为自己找一个丈夫。但我满足于自己的工作，亲爱的。是主给我们择定了这样的道路。”

这在多种层面上都起到了强烈的效果，使她即显现出一种文静的忧郁气质，又显示出内心深处的母性。道林夫人立刻发现自己不必再问一个哪怕是最小最小的问题，并且对保姆只有深深的敬意。这正是克鲁利的意图，他在镜子前面练习了好多次才达到这样的效果。道林先生倒没被母性光辉打动多少——他一直认为女人应该想要小孩，但就算她们不想也只是多了份和她们睡觉的保险——但他确实喜欢保姆阿什脱雷思未婚身份的这个部分。他不喜欢谁的丈夫在他的房子附近鬼鬼祟祟的，就算那人的妻子为他工作也不行。

道林先生和道林夫人都注意到并且乐于听到保姆提到了主——他们都是基督徒，也喜欢身边的人也是基督徒，尤其是如此虔诚的。

保姆当然不是个基督徒，正相反，她的宗教信仰恶名昭彰。道林夫妇被模棱两可的‘主’误导了。

“我想我该把他还给你？”保姆微微挑起一边眉毛。

道林夫妇对视了一下。

道林先生脸上的是一种坚定的做出决定的神情；道林夫人脸上的则是绝望和肯定。他们同时点了点头，幅度很小，非常不起眼。

“我带你去育婴室吧，阿什脱雷思夫人——女士？”道林夫人站起来问道。

“哦，但是亲爱的，剩下的面试——”

“哦”道林先生拉着保姆的手臂说，他的手停留的时间令克鲁利觉得不必要的长。他不得不闭上嘴以免漏出一点嘶声。“我认为没有必要，阿什脱雷思小姐，你被录用了。”

“女士。”保姆重复。

“哦，是的，”道林先生友好地挤挤眼睛，让克鲁利真想扭断他脖子。“当然。”

道林家的生活和克鲁利在他时髦公寓里的完全不同。

这里的日程是重复的，由像克鲁利这样的他差不多有一百年没见到过的家佣们支撑着运转：管家下面有两个男仆，半打女仆，厨房还有一整打人。有杂务工、四个司机、还有保镖，至少有二十个保镖，看起来都差不多（他们的发型、制服，甚至性格都没什么区别），克鲁利几乎没法分辨他们。

和亚兹拉斐尔住的周围盛开着太多花（他明确表示过不会使用除草剂）的庭院里小屋不同，克鲁利有独立卫浴的卧室和沃洛克的在一条走廊上。他有自己的床单，坚持自己洗衣服，还为保姆阿什脱雷思精心挑选了一整个衣柜的衣服——做工考究，精心养护，既不浮夸也不会过分性感，吸引太多注意力。他选择的衣服只比无聊稍微漂亮一点，明智之选。裙子长过膝盖下面六英寸；外套和大衣让雨水三思后才敢落到他身上；无根的，擦得锃亮的平底鞋。

他估计错了，他想。

或者——

他高估了男人。

克鲁利并非对性一无所知，更不用说人类对于性的欲望。他们什么样的都喜欢，也做过，这是他们的特点和权利。克鲁利也有过几次尝试，但当你并不太在意那个和你做这事的人时，克鲁利看不出这有什么意思，他也没那么在乎过任何一个人类。在乎谁是很危险的。

但他以为——

好吧。

如果他是那种漂亮的互惠生，人们就能随便和他讲话，像她没什么地位一样。但是保姆阿什脱雷思有，连道林夫人都听她的话，尊重她作为一个有长期抚养儿童的女人的经验，其他人也服从她的指令。

她并不性感。

看在基督——看在随便什么人的份上，他甚至重看了一遍《欢乐满人间》，还重读了《护士玛蒂尔达》还有他好好保存在他公寓里一个秘密的上着锁的橱柜里的所有关于儿童发育和培养的书籍（这些抚养啊收养啊的书都绝对不是他的）。

他也许表现的有点黑暗，但绝不是性感。

她穿的是平底鞋！厚长筒袜！粗花呢！黑色，是的。但仍然是粗花呢！

一个男仆给她把行李从出租车上搬下来时，他一直盯着她床上的黑色丝绸床单，他…窃笑着。一个司机开了些关于如果他表现不好，保姆会来打他屁股的玩笑，接着他们看着他。他们一直看他，在他走出走廊时抻长了脖子。

这些大部分是暗地里的。只是，他们转向彼此大笑或窃窃私语的方式，看起来充满了饥渴与渴望。感觉就像他们用眼睛吞噬他。他们一直想些关于BDSM、鞭子和皮革之类的东西，什么样的变态男人会对保姆有性幻想啊？他可是到这来照顾孩子的。

克鲁利似乎无意间行诱惑罪了，但这次他不是那条温柔地鼓励什么人走上错误的道路，劝诱他们跨出那一步，伸出手去抓的蛇。

这次他是苹果。

一个被凝视，被观赏，可以伸出手被抓取，被摘下，被吞噬的客体。

他开始变得多疑，疑心这风气会很快在男佣人中流传，让即使是最尊重人的年轻小伙子也变得讥讽起来。女孩们好一点，但她们有时会…很恶毒。

他突然变得——

警觉。

是他哪里太露了吗？太有暗示性？太性感？

他甚至开始担心保姆的长睡裙对这宅邸里的傻瓜来说是否太过性感了，因为高领和长袖还有一直到脚腕的长度他才选的，可现在就连在外面裹着他红色腰果纹的晨缕（和他的地毯包相匹配）也不行了。

他只对亚兹拉斐尔提过一次，在他们到这里来两个月之后。

“我不喜欢那些男人看我的方式，”他低声说，在他们两个休息日在丽兹酒店吃饭时。克鲁利的双腿在紧身牛仔裤下面感觉近乎赤裸，他更想穿连裤袜或长袜，被裙子包裹着。他不由得坐立不安，感觉自己袒露出来的部分太多了。“让我身上发麻。”

“亲爱的，”亚兹拉斐尔高亢有力的声调让克鲁利的胃感到紧张不安，“我真不明白你想怎么样。”

从那以后，他再也没有提过这件事。

克鲁利意识到道林夫妇对他们的儿子没什么兴趣。他们当然爱他，他一岁生日那天他们使劲宠着他，给他买蛋糕，在膝盖上颠动他。克鲁利抱着他走过来时，道林夫人亲了他的前额和脸颊，而道林先生抚弄他的头发。

道林夫人继续哺乳了一段时间，但那实在很痛，克鲁利真的没法怪她只等条件允许就换成了用奶瓶，接着是配方奶粉。沃洛克的牙齿开始长出来了，但是…一等她不必自己来，那又有个奶瓶…她就是不想。

她很累，克鲁利明白，但是——

好吧。

道林先生总是离开很长时间。当他回来的时候他从不过问孩子怎么样，而是问其他乱七八糟的事，运动队伍和账单、维修费之类的，他偶尔会问一些问题。大部分时间他会谈论工作、他的学生时代、他的朋友或是他自己。克鲁利看见道林夫人脸上的表情，好像她在屏住呼吸等着加入谈话的机会，但那从未发生。

沃洛克开始能说话了。一开始只是些咕哝，接着一点点音节，都是些简单的词汇。

他说的第一个词会在克鲁利的内心留下永恒的烙印。沃洛克伸出双手说，“保姆。”他的第一个词！他的第一个词是在喊他！

克鲁利一直都喜欢孩子。

他从一开始就喜欢他们，看着该隐和亚伯在草原上像狮子的幼崽一样奔跑、搏斗。结局不怎么样。但他还是喜欢孩子：他喜欢那种宝宝香，他们小小的身体在你怀里，他们用那大而聪颖的眼睛观察周围试图理解整个宇宙的样子；他喜欢看他们蹒跚学步，他们摸索着这个世界看会得到什么回应；他爱他们开始问问题的时候。

还有这个！

这个！

一个小宝宝，他的小男孩，沃洛克，他说：Nanny！

好多天，他都感觉如在云端。

这正是为什么他有点忘形的原因。坐在游戏室里看着亚兹拉斐尔和一个年轻花匠一起把男孩带进来，令他坐在座位上倾身微笑，“到这来，我亲爱的男孩，”克鲁利说，张开双臂好让沃洛克笨拙地笑着向他蹒跚走来，“到这来坐在我腿上。”

他超自然的听觉听到年轻园丁偷偷笑着说，“我不介意到那腿上坐坐。”

笑容瞬间消失在他脸上，他感到像被人用一桶冰水浇透了，但他还是在沃洛克靠得足够近时把他抱在腿上，设法重新露出笑容。在弗朗西斯兄弟平日里和蔼可亲的脸上他看到了厌恶的神情。

“你和我，年轻人，”他们离开时克鲁利听到他说，“我们得好好谈谈。”

“我亲爱的沃洛克，”克鲁利不停弹着膝盖颠动沃洛克逗他笑，尽力维持住脸上的笑容，“你是个那么聪明的小男孩，知道吗？你知道将来要用这些聪明才智做什么，嗯？你要把这世界上的所有沙文主义者都消灭掉，是的，你会的…”还有其他的一切，他苦涩地在内心补充。但是，当一个小宝宝像这样对他微笑的时候，他怎么会感到苦涩呢？其他的的一切也是。

“你不能太过关心，你知道的。”亚兹拉斐尔平静地说。

“我没在关心，”克鲁利说，“他可是敌基督。”

亚兹拉斐尔什么也没说。他只是抿紧了嘴扬起眉毛，克鲁利感到愤怒，还有罪恶感和尴尬。

“别研究我了。”克鲁利小声说，趁亚兹拉斐尔愤愤的喘着气时摘走了他蛋糕上那颗闪闪发亮的樱桃。

“我骂了哈里一顿，”亚兹拉斐尔低声对他说，“他们总是那样跟你讲话吗？”

“男人不都这样吗？”克鲁利耸了耸肩。

“我们差不多就是男人，克鲁利。”

“你差不多是。”

亚兹拉斐尔皱起眉头，“你这话是什么意思？”

“我得给我的植物浇水了。”克鲁利轻声说，把亚兹拉斐尔一个人留在咖啡馆。

那天晚上，克鲁利胸前搂着熟睡的沃洛克坐在育婴室的摇椅上时，心中充满了不该有的快乐，太快乐了，他恨这个。他讨厌这个、仇视这个、憎恶这个，这个他如此快乐的事实，敌基督的小手紧攥着保姆的红色腰果纹晨缕在睡梦中咿呀学语，还有他小小的心跳声。

克鲁利不觉得他从来有睡的这么好过。

TBC

*当然在克鲁利眼里，他就是。


	2. Unresisting Temptation

詹姆斯·卡格尼是道林宅的新员工。他通过他的朋友兰博(原名亚瑟)得到厨房搬运工这活计，兰博是公司的保镖之一。他没有犯罪记录，不是个暴力的人，工作也很努力。除此之外他也喜欢做厨房勤杂工——不管怎么说，他能看到厨师们是怎么工作的，而且副厨师长吉米·思韦茨说过会教他点手艺，看看他们能不能把詹姆斯自己培养成一名厨师。  
总的来说，这是一所好房子。  
它的实际拥有者——某个美国人，一个合众国的政客——生活优渥，雇佣了大量员工。他们被安置到后厨之类的，也就是真正的乐子实际上在的地方。因为有人觉得就该把下人藏在他们那又大又贵气的豪宅里看不见的角落。  
厨房里的小伙子们都很棒，即使他们中的一些是法国人。他们在那里分享了很多欢笑，很多趣事——詹姆斯甚至学会了几句法语脏话。他们在厨房笑的最厉害的时候要数主厨叫他“un bish”，而詹姆斯会大喊“Putain!”  
这里有些女孩也很可爱。  
宅子里有很多女佣,她们中不少人都挺漂亮,其中一个司机是女孩,很明显是女同性恋,但她看着还成。女管家年轻时一定相当不错，她现在还有对大胸,虽然脸不太过得去。  
当然还有保姆阿什脱雷思。  
詹姆斯休息抽烟的时侯看见过她从城里回来。他一直坐在台阶上，看着出租车缓缓停下，她用女士们特有的端庄、得体的姿态从里面走出来——她是位女士，这是毫无疑问的。她有严肃而冷淡的神情，颧骨坚硬，鼻子立体，薄薄的嘴唇擦的口红颜色有点太深了，她以为这样好看吗？但是她身上有一种特殊的气质，她走路的姿势，紧紧地夹着她的包。她还戴着一顶帽子和墨镜，后来他发现那是因为她的眼睛不知道有什么毛病。  
她走路的姿态中有一种低调的坚定，詹姆斯中意她穿平底鞋——高跟鞋更好,他想,女孩总是穿着高跟鞋更好看,虽然她对于被称为女孩来说有点太老,更像是MILF。但话又说回来,她已经很高了,穿高跟鞋的话只会更糟糕——她还穿着紧绷的丝袜,她的小腿，当她走进来时铅笔裙贴着她髋骨和过瘦的屁股时流动的那种样子。她穿太多衣服了，你没法看到她的胸，但詹姆斯打赌她有漂亮的奶子。像她这么瘦的熟女，奶子不会下垂太多，因为她们原本也没有多少。  
她在门前停下脚步，腋下夹着包干净利落地脱下手套。手很漂亮。不是精致的那种——确实有点男性化，但她看起来很注重保养，也没有那种愚蠢的爪子样的长指甲——很多女人似乎认为男人喜欢那样。  
“你好吗?”詹姆斯问道，微微仰着头。  
她朝他看了一眼，这一眼让他觉得能感受到她朝坐在台阶上抽烟的他抛媚眼。他把两腿稍稍分开，向后仰着，朝她咧嘴一笑，她的嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起。  
当然，詹姆斯以前干过熟女——在他住的地方有个卖雅芳的女人，她对这事可是相当渴望。去年他朋友本的父母离婚了，他也干过几次本的妈妈。他正是熟女喜欢的那种类型——身材好，有张帅脸，肌肉发达。  
“年轻人，”她干脆地说，声音低沉而阴郁，她的苏格兰口音令他的阴茎性致勃发，“如果你不在离房子这么近的地方抽烟我会很感谢你的，那边就有个吸烟区，在那个演奏台之类的地方，山顶上。”  
“怎么,你过敏?”  
“宅子里不许抽烟，”她用冰冷的语气说。“宅子旁边也不行。”  
“好吧，没必要大惊小怪。”詹姆斯嘟囔着，使劲抽了一口。  
“如果我看见你把烟头落在门口，亲爱的，你会在非常令人不适的地方发现它们。”  
“只不过是员工通道。”詹姆斯窃笑着小声说，当她站起来要走上台阶时，他先站到了高一级的台阶上确保自己比她高一点。他低头看着她，她的嘴唇微微张开，他能看见她的舌头。Yeah。“你是谁?”  
“你应该称呼我为Nanny Ashtoreth。我想你是厨房新来的？”  
“没错。我是新来的勤杂工，詹姆斯·卡格尼。你还没老到当那个孩子祖母的年龄，对吧?”  
“恭维话就免了，卡格尼先生，我是雇来照顾他的保姆。”保姆阿什脱雷思说，“请让让。”  
“你头发真是这颜色吗?”  
“是的。”  
“下面的也一样?”  
“我再给你一次机会让开路。”阿什脱雷思用柔软而危险的声音说，“不然我会让管家惩罚你。”  
“我更愿意由你来，”詹姆斯带着迷人的笑容和眨眼说。“你在早上的这个时候打人屁股，还是要再过几个钟头?”他本想继续说，但他的香烟突然燃尽燎到了手，疼得他嘶嘶作响，还烧着了手的一侧，这让他绊了一下。  
阿什脱雷思甚至没有回头看看他是否还好，只是径直走了过去。婊子。

负责保镖和司机的法拉利先生对宅子里的大部分情况都有发言权，如果他愿意的话甚至可以否决管家斯尼普先生的决定，因为他可以说这是一个安全问题。他是个强壮的大个子，来自格拉斯哥，下颚上有一块粗糙的伤疤。他对詹姆斯好一通发火。  
“你他妈什么毛病，嗯?”他把詹姆斯推进厨房，把他搡到一边的墙上，架子上的平底锅在他身后发出不祥的碰撞声。“老方济各刚刚告诉我你在他妈的门口骚扰莉莉丝小姐——你觉得你能像个没事人一样吗，你这个小混蛋?”  
“骚扰她?”詹姆斯愤怒地重复道，“我谁也没骚扰。夸夸哪个小妞就是骚扰她了是吗?”  
“莉莉丝·阿什脱雷思，”法拉第说着，撞了一下詹姆斯胸口让他咳嗽出声来，“是你他妈的上级。你明白吗?这里有个等级制度，小子，而你他妈的在最底层，所以如果我听说你再多看那个女人一眼，我就把你的屁股放在他妈的长矛上钉在宅子门口，你明白吗?”  
“她跟你说了什么?”詹姆斯问。  
法拉第先生紧皱眉头，他愤怒的神情扭曲着怒视詹姆斯。  
“不，她没有，不是吗?是那个叫方济各的家伙看见才这么说的，就因为我和她聊天，说我骚扰她。胡扯，我敢打赌他离我们那么远什么也听不见!”  
“不要，和，她，说话。”法拉第先生咆哮道，“明白了吗?”  
詹姆斯咬紧牙关。“好的,先生。”他咕哝着说。  
他走后，厨房里一直瞪大眼睛看着他们其他小伙子都冲詹姆斯大笑起来，副厨吉米走过来拍了拍他后背。  
“是我才不担心，”他咕哝着，揉着詹姆斯的头发。“那个法拉利是新来的，他看上莉莉丝小姐了，那个丑陋的园丁也是。不过她可是个冷酷的婊子，对任何人都不感兴趣。那天有个年轻园丁和她调情就被老方济各教训了一通。只能看不能摸，那女人。真他妈的。”  
“她身材很好，”詹姆斯低声说。“你们不觉得她看起来像色情片里的施虐狂吗?”  
“哦，我可得好好说道说道，”戈多同情地说，一边用锋利的刀快速地切着蔬菜。“没过五秒我就开始想象和个保姆打手枪了。”  
“你一共也只需要五秒钟。”吉米说，戈多大笑。“不过，她可是个尤物，我跟你说——有一天她跟那个男孩和他的朋友们散步回来，浑身都湿透了，我偷偷从侧门往里看，当时她在一间休息室里。我看见她撩起裙子，解开吊袜带，剥下长筒袜。我真想进去把推倒她让她跪着，这样我就可以——”  
“见你的鬼，”戈多笑着说。“就好像她穿长筒袜似的。”  
“她穿!我看见了!”  
“她穿连裤袜，你个傻逼——”  
“和我在一块她什么也不用穿，”詹姆斯说，他们又一次大笑起来。

“你为什么不斥责他们呢?”亚茨拉菲尔问，在看着克鲁利一把抓住沃洛克的胳膊，又一次把男孩举到空中时笑了。亚茨拉菲尔仰面躺在地上，他的肩膀贴着草地，尽管克鲁利知道没有泥土会粘在他身上。但无论如何，这都可能是对方济各兄弟糟糕着装的一种改进。  
他说的是——就像他刚刚那样，以一种平静到令人恼火的方式——说的是一个新来的保镖在她进宅子的例行检查时探过身来闻她身上的香水味。雇佣了亚茨拉菲尔的法拉利先生是他们当中唯一的一位绅士，是他打了这个年轻人的头一下，但是一整天来克鲁利都觉得羞耻像他的罪恶一样沉甸甸地跟着他。很明显，现在亚茨拉菲尔觉得他们应该谈谈这事。  
“是啊，我为什么不呢?”克鲁利尖刻地回答，膝盖微微并在一起，靠着长椅，望着外面翠绿的草地。这是沃洛克两岁生日几个星期之后，他们仍然在享受八月的余韵。“我为什么不好好地告诉他们停下来呢，嗯?或者更好一点，我为什么不命令他们呢?”  
克鲁利想知道它什么时候开始显现。他知道沃洛克直到十一岁才会真正得到力量，但在那以前就会有征兆的——只是，多久以前?是在大场面到来之前发生什么小的、微妙的征兆，还是在天启来临之前突然出现?  
他不确定。他当然也不能问。而且尽管他仔细看过了，没有关于如何养育敌基督的育儿书籍。  
至少不是真的那种。  
“我看不出讽刺的必要性。”亚茨拉菲尔说，把沃洛克的脚放在他的膝盖上让他踩着。沃洛克笑的更厉害了，在亚茨拉斐尔怀里愉快的摇摆。  
“因为，方济各，”克鲁利说，“如果我这么做，情况只会变得更糟。我一提高嗓门，他们就会觉得兴奋，他们想看看能不能让我做出更大的反应。如果我礼貌地让他们停下来，他们会说他们会这么做的——但要付出代价。就算你让法拉利对他们每个人大喊大叫也无济于事。”  
“你可以吓唬他们。”亚茨拉菲尔小声说。  
“哦,我可以吗?你不觉得如果好保姆阿什脱雷思开始用凶兆和一些有趣的转变恐吓仆人们，会引起人们对她的怀疑吗?更何况我不会这么做的，不在这男孩面前。我们应该做的是保持平衡。在他们注意不到的情况下我会搞些小把戏，但是——”  
“你真是个可爱的小人，”亚茨拉菲尔说，“你是个小宝贝，对吗?”  
“Nanny，”沃洛克说。  
亚茨拉菲尔耷拉着脸，眉头惊愕地皱着，克鲁利感到自己的嘴唇抽动成一个微笑。  
“不，我亲爱的孩子，”亚茨拉斐尔说，心里觉得很受伤。“我是方济各”。  
“我要Nanny。”沃洛克固执地回答。  
克鲁利清了清嗓子，站起身来，伸出手臂迎接男孩。亚茨拉斐尔恼怒地撅着嘴——这表情可不适合他，更不用说方济各兄弟的脸了——把沃洛克递了过去。沃洛克双手搂住克鲁利的脖子，头靠在他的肩膀上。  
“Nanny，”他说，带着满足后的厌倦。  
“我亲爱的，”克鲁利回应，只有那么一点沾沾自喜。他拍了拍男孩后背。  
男孩说，“是午睡的时候了。”  
克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔把手伸进各自的口袋里掏出了手表，两人都盯着表盘。方济各兄弟的表是亚茨拉菲尔所有藏品中最破旧的一个，一只他在60年代得来的有严重磨损、凹痕的小金表;保姆阿什脱雷思的则是一只精美的银表，侧面蚀刻着葡萄藤和果子。打从他们开始买表以来，亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利就养成了一起给表上发条的习惯。——一点钟过二十五。  
沃洛克总是整点过半时睡午觉，两点半左右醒过来。  
“不可思议,”克鲁利悄声说。  
亚茨拉菲尔说:“我们都能用他对表了。”  
“这是个好兆头，”克鲁利轻拍着男孩的头发，低声说。  
“这是吗?”亚茨拉菲尔问道，扬起他那浓密得可笑的眉毛。“对哪边来说是?”  
克鲁利尖锐地向亚茨拉菲尔看了一眼，不知怎么地，非常、非常的尖锐，尽管他的目光是从墨镜后面投过来的。“对他未来的发展，方济各。”他阴沉地说。“这意味着他有很好的时间观念。有敏锐而及时的生物钟。”  
“就是说世界末日不会迟到了?”亚茨拉菲尔问，克鲁利用靴子尖轻轻地搡他，禁不住地脸上露出一丝微笑，亚茨拉菲尔也微笑着，朝他微笑。这感觉…惊人的像个家，真的。一想到在这里，就在这里，他们俩个，抚养一个小男孩，一起。克鲁利心里感到一种深深的温暖，这就像他从来都不敢梦想的那样，然而——  
好吧。  
不是所有人都乐见这样的。  
“祝你有美好的一天，方济各兄弟，”保姆阿什脱雷思用甜蜜到病态的语气说。  
“亲爱的，也希望你一天都好，”园丁回答，阳光闪耀在他脸上。

这不是第一次有人打赌能把阿什脱雷思搞到手了。  
有两个司机在他最初在这里的几个月打过赌，他们做了好一番尝试。一开始克鲁利…好吧，他有点受宠若惊,这两个小伙子轮流给她带花园里摘的花,其中一个——恩斯利——整整一个礼拜他都在赞美她穿的每套衣服。不带性意味的，只是说他多么喜欢这面料，这些传统的衣服，和她穿在身上的样子有多么好。  
直到一天晚上，克鲁利刚让沃洛克好好睡下，恩斯利抓住他的手腕把他拽到楼梯间，他在墙上压住他，“天哪，你真性感。每次你告诉那小孩该睡觉了，我都会硬起来。我说，该是我们做点什么的时候了吧?”  
这使先前的恭维话完全变了味。  
“放开我，”克鲁利低声说。  
“为什么?你不喜欢我?你更喜欢加里?”  
“罗德姆先生，我为道林一家服务。不是来和…某人厮混的。”  
“你可以为我服务。”他说着，强行亲了他。克鲁利哼了一声，在理智的思考前差点就杀了这人，他用膝盖狠狠地踢在恩斯利两腿之间，让他粗喘着气倒在地上。  
“你，”克鲁利嘶嘶地说，“你敢再碰我一下，你这恶心的鼬鼠。”  
“婊子!”  
在那之后，哦，那之后，真的开始有些风言风语了。  
男人们原本就盯着他，现在他们也开始把他提在嘴边了，他们说阿什脱雷思性冷淡又紧绷，但又说她干起来一定很不错，遐想着和她在床上会是什么样。他们做到了,故意在她听力范围内说这些话,“打赌她喜欢被用力推到床上,喜欢你射到她里面时被手指干着屁股。”克鲁利用一整天时间也甩脱不了这样的阴影。  
有一个礼拜他开始穿裤子，只是想知道会不会有什么变化，而其中一个厨师像和她聊天一样跟她说裤子让她的屁股看起来有多好看，说他多有性致。  
然后是詹姆斯·卡格尼和吉米·思伟茨。  
他下楼穿过厨房去洗衣房时听见他们在说话。说下流话。但他控制不住地停下来，控制不住地听，每一秒他都越发感到浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，越发感到恶心。某种程度上,这感觉就像地狱，感觉每个人都在看着他,谈论他,等待机会撕开他把他钉在地上。但那从来都不是性意味的，恶魔不像人类,他们不像人类那么做，把它当成武器一样挥舞。  
“我跟熟女很合拍，”詹姆斯漫不经心地说。“如果她由着我来的话，也许她她妈的能放松一点。见鬼的性冷淡，难怪她一直是个婊子。”  
吉米说“如果她不那么骚的话我才无所谓她是不是个性冷淡的婊子。”  
他一直在听。  
他好像停不下来。

今天外面很冷，沃洛克虽然每天都例行和方济各兄弟一起在院子里散步，先是牵着园丁的手摇摇晃晃地走在他身边，接着被园丁抱着走，但现在他好好地和保姆在宅子里安顿着。  
他喜欢方济各兄弟。他是个又软又暖和的老头，他的大腿也比保姆的坐着舒服，当他们一起散步的时候方济各兄弟说个不停，指给他看所有的树木花草、蘑菇，甚至动物。  
动物们会径直到方济各兄弟身边来——小兔子、小鸟、小狗、小猫，甚至有一次，一只小鹿。沃洛克缩在他怀里着迷的看着，方济各兄弟伸出手，轻轻地抚摸着小鹿头顶的皮毛说:“我亲爱的孩子，我们必须善待上帝创造的所有生灵。难道她不漂亮吗?”  
“漂酿。”沃洛克尽可能地重复，也伸手去摸她头上的茸毛。没有他想象的那么软。  
“你能生活在这样的世界里真是太幸运了，有着像她这样可爱的生灵，我亲爱的孩子，”方济各低声说。“你必须保护好这个世界。”然后，沃洛克打了个喷嚏，伴随着鹿鸣，她跑开了。这是他最早的一部分记忆。在以后，人们总说这一定是些童年时的想象。  
保姆正对着他坐在对面的地板上，膝盖整齐地并着，双腿放在身体一侧，两手交叉放在膝盖上。她坐着的姿态是宅子里其他女人所不具有的，但沃洛克并不介意保姆和其他人不一样。沃洛克把注意力集中在他面前的游戏上，试图把木块放到正确的位置，把它们压进去——  
一个新来的下人在走廊里徘徊，他现在走进房间看着保姆。  
“啊, 阿什脱雷思女士? 能请你帮个忙吗?”  
沃洛克看着保姆，看到她脸上的犹疑和紧绷的嘴唇。她不喜欢男人们跟她说话。沃洛克没事，方济各兄弟也行，但有时候宅子里的男人们跟她说话时，保姆会皱起眉头，沃洛克不喜欢这样。  
“Nanny，”沃洛克说，保姆转身背对新来的厨房勤杂工对他笑了笑。  
“你做得很好，我亲爱的孩子，”她亲切地说着，拿起一块圆形的积木。“现在试试这个。”  
沃洛克照做了。  
“不行，”保姆对杂工说。“问问哪个女仆。”  
“他们都很忙，”杂务工说，有点像在抱怨，但他是笑着的。“只有你知道所有的东西都在什么地方，Nanny。”  
“我也很忙。”保姆说。  
杂务工离开时咕哝了什么，沃洛克听不见，但这让保姆看上去很难过。沃洛克把玩具推到一边，爬到她腿上。她笑了，很温柔，她的嘴唇贴在他头顶，双臂搂住他。  
“我亲爱的孩子，”她低声说。“你会为Nanny报仇，毁掉这个世界吗，好不好?”  
“好的，Nanny。”沃洛克口齿不清地说，比起真的明白这意思，更像是简单的只是因为被这么问了。他的脸紧贴在她柔软的呢外套上。  
那天晚上，她把沃洛克哄睡之后在游戏室打扫卫生，享受着把东西放回架子上这种不用动脑、让人平静的工作。詹姆斯就是在那堵到她的。

“你是烧了一个厨房的勤杂工吗?”亚茨拉菲尔走进下人的厨房问道。那是在深夜，克鲁利一直没睡，试图让哭闹不休的沃洛克睡下。他不想让保姆把他一个人留在床上。“詹姆斯·卡格尼?”  
“别傻了，”克鲁利说着，打开水壶给亚茨拉菲尔冲热可可。他不会承认，但像这样的生活感觉很好，像人一样。不对每件事都使用奇迹确实不太方便，但这一切重复的日程中有种使人感到平静的东西。“他被热锅烫着了。愚蠢的人。作为一个厨房勤杂工，他应该更清楚这些事的。”  
“这孩子会失去他的手的。”亚茨拉菲尔说着，从流理台的另一边走过来，克鲁利啜饮了一口红茶，扬起眉毛。墨镜此刻放在厨房的流理台上，亚茨拉菲尔看着克鲁利橘黄色的眼睛，黑暗，充满着戾气。  
“也许吧，”他轻柔地说，“这能教会他不把另一只放在不该放的地方。”  
“他能干什么?”亚茨拉菲尔追问。  
“是你提议这么做的，”克鲁利低语。“吓唬他们。他现在知道害怕了，是吗?”  
“他——”  
“过去几星期来，那个年轻人一直在纠缠我。你想知道为什么，方济各?”克鲁利走近了，亚茨拉菲尔的呼吸因他径直走到他面前而乱了节奏，克鲁利直视他，他们的鼻子几乎碰到了一起。“我听见他们了，年轻的詹姆斯和副厨师长老詹姆斯。我听见吉米抱怨阿什脱雷思是个婊子，只能看看。虽然她的屁股看起来有点瘦巴巴的，但她弯下腰给那男孩拿东西时可真是道风景。不过你知道，他说，我打赌她的奶子一定很可观，足以弥补这一点。接着詹姆斯说，我打赌我至少能让她帮我打飞机，我要把脸埋在她胸里。熟女是很容易搞到手的，我打赌她那张床对她来说太冷了，没有男人让她热起来，”  
亚茨拉菲尔感觉有点不舒服，但克鲁利没有停:他的呼吸温暖地拂过亚茨拉菲尔的嘴唇，闻起来像是茶。  
“总让我帮他找东西。拿东西。告诉我他在这样的大房子里睡得不好，不知道谁醒了谁没醒。法拉利跟他说了那些话之后他假装自己是个无辜的小伙子，在可怕的保姆阿什脱雷思面前那么害羞。你想知道他做了什么吗，方济各，当他看到我整理游戏室，靠在架子上放东西的时候?”  
“不,”亚茨拉菲尔低声说。  
“他的手顺着我的裙子伸了进来，顺着我大腿里侧，一直往上。”克鲁利的声音像钢铁一样硬邦邦的。“所以是的，方济各，我烧了他的手。我一直等到他今晚在厨房打扫，确保一个本该是冷的平底锅足够热，热到当他碰到它的时候能烧融他的皮。我真高兴他会失去那只手了。我只希望这打击能让他自杀。”  
“你想让他死?”亚茨拉菲尔问，“只是为了这些?”  
“只是?”克鲁利重复。  
“我知道，”亚茨拉菲尔轻声说，“这宅子里的男人对你很糟，阿什脱雷思，但你不能——”  
"为什么不呢?”  
“因为这太暴力了，克——阿什脱雷思，你通常不那么暴力，这是——这是错的。”克鲁利的确不是个暴力的人。他不喜欢暴力。他喜欢给人找麻烦，喜欢阴险的手段，喜欢讽刺，但从不是暴力，一想到克鲁利想要使用暴力，他就禁不住担心起来。想要像那样发泄，他一定感觉受了很大伤害。他会有罪恶感吗?亚茨拉菲尔不想让他有罪恶感，或是痛苦，或是其他任何像那样的。  
“恶魔。”克鲁利对着他的嘴唇悄声说，这个词触及亚茨拉菲尔的皮肤，在他的嘴唇上点燃刺痛的火焰。他抑制住了想要伸手把它拂去的冲动。“我想怎么错就怎么错。”  
“你喜欢这么做吗?”亚茨拉菲尔问道。“这让你感觉好点了吗?那孩子才十九岁，几乎不懂事，你把他弄残了，就为了——”  
“就为了他把手伸进一个女人的裙子去抓她下体?是的,天使。是的,我当然会这么做。”  
“给男孩树立好榜样这事怎么说?”  
“你说得对。”克鲁利低声说，笑了笑。她的笑容并不友善，而是充满了尖牙和冷酷的眼神。“正义就该是是你的特权，不是吗?”他的手放在亚茨拉菲尔胸口，亚茨拉菲尔看见克鲁利明灭不定的目光闪过他的胸膛，他的神情，毫无疑问因亚茨拉菲尔的心在他的罩衫下怦怦直跳而变幻着。亚茨拉菲尔看到克鲁利分开嘴唇，他那一瞬间的表情。他想说，求你了，求你了，克鲁利，我不想伤害你，我只是想理解你，我想让你感觉好一点，我不知道这是不是正确的方式，我真希望我能让你好起来——  
克鲁利的手收了回去，水壶咔嗒一声关上了。  
“你可以给你自己做热可可。”他喃喃地说，从亚茨拉菲尔身边走过。他的晨缕和平时他走路时不一样，没发出一点声音。保姆阿什脱雷思的身姿笔直而严肃，视线所及之处没有一点摆动。  
“哦，”亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气，头低低垂到双手上。

随着年龄的增长，沃洛克注意到保姆和宅子里的男人们在一块是什么样的。他们来，有些时候试图和她说话，而保姆不喜欢那样，她要不走开，要不就是什么也不说。有时候，当她和沃洛克在一起玩的时候，他们会过来打扰她们，请她从什么高柜子里拿点东西，或者问她过一会能否帮他们做些什么，而她总是说不。  
他们也谈论她。  
他知道他们会这样做，是因为有时候他走进一个房间，听到她的名字，如果他问他们说了他的保姆什么，他们会告诉他这不是小孩子应该听到的，告诉他没什么可好奇的。  
有一次一个司机跟他说他很幸运，可以随时把头埋在保姆的胸脯上，他希望也能这么做。他笑得特别响亮。沃洛克不明白那是什么意思。

“方济各兄弟，”沃洛克问，还有两个月他就要六岁了，“为什么保姆不喜欢男人?”  
园丁从他一直在欣赏的玫瑰花上抬起头来，被提到的这位保姆会刻薄地说这些玫瑰是多么急需修剪。“是她跟你说的吗?”  
“不是。但是她不跟他们说话，除了你和法拉利先生。她和妈妈，还有女仆们说话。但是昨天司机杰夫想让她和他一起坐下来，可她直接走开了。这不很粗鲁吗？一般来说，Nanny不喜欢人粗鲁。她说，暗地里使手段比对别人不过脑子地粗鲁要好的多。而且她说她暗地里来更在行。”  
“哦，好吧，我相信这没什么，”方济各兄弟耸了耸肩，“那个女人对和她有交集的人是很挑剔，嗯?她不像你和我，沃洛克，我们是所有人的朋友。有时候她只是喜欢一个人呆着。”  
“嗯,”沃洛克说。这不是一个很有说服力的答案。“方济各兄弟?”  
“嗯?”  
“性-冷淡是什么意思?”  
方济各兄弟下巴掉了下来。

“你是怎么跟他说的?”克鲁利问道。他们在克鲁利的卧室里，亚茨拉菲尔曾四次向他保证，他离开时会隐身，没人能看见什么或者说三道四。克鲁利侧身躺在床上，双臂交叉放在胸前面对着墙壁，他还穿着除了鞋子外的全套衣服。亚茨拉菲尔能透过袜底的布料看到他脚上蛇样的鳞片。  
“我告诉他对一位女士说这种话是非常粗鲁和不友好的。”亚茨拉菲尔说，向后靠在扶手椅上看着克鲁利。“我不知道还能说什么。你确定我不能给你倒杯茶吗，亲爱的?”  
“不了,”克鲁利说。“谢谢你。”  
“我真的很抱歉，”亚兹拉斐尔小声说着，“这——这太可怕了，不管我说什么似乎都只能让事情变得更糟，他们只会到我听不到的地方继续说。他们也对打扫的女孩们这样吗？”  
“还有些别的，”克鲁利说，“道林先生也这么做。你应该注意到下人们的流动率有多高。”  
“哦，”亚兹拉斐尔说，感觉有些反胃。“哦”  
“你没意识到。”克鲁利说。  
“我只是以为她们找到了更好的工作，”亚兹拉斐尔说，“或者想到别处去，有一个问我是否知道哪里招人，我帮她在风信子藤那里找了份工作。”  
“你真好，”克鲁利听上去干巴巴的。  
“我们不需要这么做，你知道，”亚兹拉斐尔静静地说，“这男孩就快六岁了，他很快就不再需要一个保姆了。我们可以给他找家教什么的，——真的人，不是我们，我们可以从这宅子里解脱出来。”  
“道林夫人不喜欢他。”克鲁利说，“哈丽特。”  
“什么？”  
“他妈妈，她从来都不想要孩子, 她告诉我的—— 去年圣诞节那晚她喝醉了, 我还得半扶半抱着把她送回去。她以为有一个自己的孩子感觉会很不同的,但她告诉我说她觉得沃洛克很无聊。她就… 她就那么告诉我的。她说她不明白他玩的那些游戏有什么意思, 或者他喜欢的那些事,她讨厌听他讲话。他让她无聊，她说。她希望等他再大一点会变得更有趣。  
“这真可怕,” 亚兹拉斐尔低声说.。  
“是啊,” 克鲁利说.，“我也这么觉得。”  
亚兹拉斐尔看了看克鲁利的床。亚兹拉斐尔知道在他自己家的卧室里有那种黑色丝绸的床单，因为他看见过克鲁利下车去买它们——它们的支数高的离谱，价格也是。在道林宅他的床上铺的是某种墨绿色佩斯利花纹的床单，上面盖着一条拼布的毯子。这一切都缺乏他一贯的那种性感——没有更委婉的词能形容了——不入时。亚兹拉斐尔看着他的棉布衣服，没法不好奇克鲁利是不是真的喜欢这张床，特别是他平时都那么沉迷于丝质床单的触感。  
只躺着一个克鲁利的话，这倒是张大床, 亚兹拉斐尔在方济各的小屋里有一张小床，但他并不真的用它睡觉——他只是喜欢一天结束的时候换上睡衣开始阅读，直到第二天早晨他可以再换一遍。   
他好奇和克鲁利躺在这张床上，感受他的体温，会是什么感觉。  
只是想想就够可怕的。如果克鲁利知道的话，他会觉得亚兹拉斐尔和那些男人没什么两样，垂涎着他。但那不是这样的，这并不是…性。性的概念从来都没有那么的吸引他，也许和克鲁利的话，是会有点——但他不认为自己会像宅子里厨房之类的地方那些人一样对待这件事，谈论着保姆阿什脱雷思。  
他只是想…去触碰克鲁利。搂着他。那会安慰到他吗？抑或只是令他仇视亚兹拉斐尔？他恨克鲁利仇视他的这个念头，像仇视道林宅里的男人们一样仇视他。   
那感觉会是什么样的？  
他想象不出来。  
“克——克鲁利，”亚兹拉斐尔站起来说。  
“嗯？”  
如果我和你一起躺在床上，你会不会——我希望你不会把这当做，呃，当做冒犯什么的，我只是——你看起来需要有个人…有个人抱着你。我希望不是我自以为是了，只不过当我心情不好的时候也会想…  
“亚兹拉斐尔？”  
“对于沃洛克来说你是个很好的保姆，” 亚兹拉斐尔小声说，“你真——你真高尚。愿意留下来。”  
“滚蛋,Angel。”  
“好吧。明天早上我再跟你说。”  
“别让人看见你。”  
“不会，我…我知道。晚安,亲爱的。”  
“晚安。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻这章那些人说的话真够要命的，又反胃又唾弃自己又感同身受。  
> 我真想用毯子裹着克鲁利搂着他。茨拉，做点什么！  
> 哦，沃洛克。


	3. Warlock's Brain

沃洛克睡不着。  
深夜，他辗转反侧了好几个小时。临睡前保姆给他读了方济各兄弟推荐的一本书。她虽然抱怨过这事，但还是用不同的声音扮演了所有角色，因为她总会这么做，不管她有多不喜欢这书。  
实际上，沃洛克觉得她喜欢这本，至少有一点喜欢，因为她读到当他们从河上的长矛旁逃走时差点笑出来。  
但现在他根本无法入睡。他的房间里太热了，也太安静。沃洛克拧响了保姆去年圣诞节送给他的那个小音乐盒，放了三遍‘We Are the Champions’。他还是睡不着。  
他叹了口气，翻了个身。  
在他读的那些书里孩子们都喜欢他们的父母，但是沃洛克不是这样，他不认为自己喜欢他们。和他们说话也很奇怪——总之,保姆和方济各兄弟和他说话时就好像他是世界上最重要的人,他们倾听他的话,即使有时他们都不太明白他说什么,他需要解释给他们听。但他们从来都不觉得他无聊。  
他爸爸从来都不听他说话，一次也没有，他只是说啊，说啊，说个不停，他说的每件事都很乏味。他妈妈则几乎都不想说话，就算说也是一些奇怪的事情，然后因为沃洛克不明白她在说什么而生气。  
他偶尔提过,在本该是每周两次却成了有时才会有的家庭早餐上,提过他失眠的事,有时几小时他都睡不着,最后只好去找保姆。他爸爸的评论是真正的男孩应该学会自己睡觉。  
如果世界末日来临的话，他觉得这可能是一件好事。他不会再需要睡眠或其他任何东西，也不需要起床，而且他再也不会因为晚上睡不着觉而感到疲倦了。但是后来方济各兄弟说，如果他不想世界末日来临，那么这个世界没有必要终结。相反，他可以考虑拯救所有人，拯救地球上所有的动物、昆虫和鱼。  
沃洛克喜欢鱼。  
方济各兄弟不喜欢，至少沃洛克是这么感觉的，因为他似乎总是对鲸鱼和别的鱼以及其他东西的区别感到困惑，然后他也几乎不能说出除了能吃的以外任何鱼的叫法。保姆…保姆也不喜欢鱼。但是有一次她带他去了水族馆，尽管她不是很喜欢它们，但她还是把选择游览整个地方的路线的权利交给沃洛克，而且她一次也没有催过他，也没有让他去礼品店好快点回宅子。  
他妈妈在有一次去博物馆和两次去动物园带他玩时都那么做过。他讨厌和他妈妈一起去。不过他爸爸更糟，有一次他和沃洛克还有他妈妈一起去动物园时不停地说要用枪射杀所有的动物。这真是太蠢了。   
他叹了口气。  
沃洛克从床上爬了起来，伸手去抓他这段时间睡觉时搂着的的填充恐龙，一边松松地拽着它的尾巴，一边走向他那半掩着的卧室门。他睡觉时总开着一盏夜灯，也是恐龙形状的，闪烁着红光。他喜欢它，因为它既光亮，又不像普通的那种闭着眼都能看到。  
走廊里的灯还亮着，他打了个呵欠，伸手去揉眼睛，寻找着保姆的房间，只是门没有关上。门是大敞着的，一个厨师的胳膊肘支在门框上。他身材高大，很瘦。那是吉米，他几乎占满了整个门框。  
“…让我带你出去吃晚饭，怎么样?你是个漂亮的女人，莉莉。你得学会放松，亲爱的。为什么不让我进来一会儿呢?”  
这已经不是沃洛克第一次看到有人敲保姆卧室的门了，当他们以为沃洛克睡着了。有时候他们会跟着她，或者在她一个人看书的时候一直试图跟她说话，尤其是当沃洛克和方济各兄弟一起玩的时候，而她坐在外面能看见他们的地方。他们会倾身在她身上，好像他们想要显得比她更高大。  
他不明白这是怎么回事。  
方济各兄弟说，有些男人只是真的很喜欢保姆，想和她交朋友，但沃洛克讨厌整天跟着他，在他不感兴趣的时候想和他交朋友的人。  
保姆不感兴趣。他看得出她不感兴趣，这令他感觉不安。  
“思伟茨先生，”保姆说，听起来有点生气，“我——”  
“Nanny，”沃洛克大声说，那个厨师转过身来瞪着他。“我睡不着。你可以来给我读书吗?”  
“回去躺着，”思伟茨先生粗声粗气地说。沃洛克不喜欢他，他的脸又红又丑。“你必须学会自己睡。”  
“思伟茨先生，你可以听取你自己的意见，”保姆冷冷地说。她推开斯韦茨先生，走出门口，然后轻轻地关上门。她穿着他爸妈几年前买给她的紫色晨缕。她告诉沃洛克她只是出于礼貌才穿这件衣服，但方济各兄弟说她喜欢它因为它很昂贵。“来吧，亲爱的，我来把你放回床上，嗯?你想喝点什么吗?”  
“不,”沃洛克说。“就是睡不着。我在那儿躺了好几个小时。”  
“都快三点了，”保姆同意了，伸手去拉他的。  
“看在上帝的份上，莉莉。”斯韦茨说，沃洛克瞪回去，但保姆什么也没做，甚至没看他一眼。她带着沃洛克回到他的卧室，把他抱上了床，让被子裹着他。她按下恐龙的头，让它闪着正常的光而不是红色的，她又拿起了‘小灰人’。  
“明天我会很累的。”沃洛克悲惨地说，她关上了他卧室的门，坐在他身边的床单上靠着床头，沃洛克立刻蜷成一团，把头放在她大腿上。她很温暖，虽然骨瘦如柴，但她穿了一件法兰绒睡衣，晨缕是绗缝的，软的几乎就像她放了个靠垫。  
“我知道，亲爱的，”保姆低声说着，开始轻轻地抚摸他的头发。“你应该早点来找我的。”  
“爸爸说我应该学会自己睡。”  
“你通常是自己睡，”保姆说。她的手指温暖地抚摸到他的后脑勺时，沃洛克闭上了眼睛，因为他突然感到眼皮很沉重。“这不是你做错了事，亲爱的，只是失眠而已。”  
“为什么他们总是来敲你的门?””沃洛克问道。“他们想和你结婚吗?”  
“不，”保姆慢慢地说。“他们…有些男人有点太喜欢保姆了，但我不在意他们。”  
“方济各兄弟说你不喜欢和太多人交朋友。”  
“我跟谁都不是朋友，”保姆说。  
“我呢?”  
“哦，好吧，”保姆夸张地叹了口气说。“那么，我有一个朋友。”  
沃洛克笑了，他打了个呵欠，双手紧搂着填充霸王龙，把它拉到胸前。他现在感到昏昏欲睡，他听见保姆把书放回到床头柜上，把灯又调回到红色。  
“Nanny？”沃洛克问。  
“怎么了?”  
“为什么我爸妈从来都不想一起吃早餐?”  
“他们都是大忙人，”保姆说。“你父亲特别忙。”  
“但他们就在这里。即使他们在这，我也和你一起吃早餐。是因为你比他们更喜欢我吗?”  
“不是那样的,”保姆说。“他们工作非常非常努力，想让你的生活变得更好。我们都爱你。”  
“你和方济各更爱我。”沃洛克说，听起来比他的本意要更暴躁一些，但保姆并没有因为他的态度而责备他。她只是开始唱摇篮曲，沃洛克感觉他的头低垂了下来，他睡着了。  
  
  
克鲁利轻轻地把腿从男孩的头下收回来换成枕头，然后他从床上站起来，静静地离开房间，把门关上。失眠…这会是征兆吗?这男孩还很小，话又说回来，这事发生在夏天，克鲁利怀疑这只是因为夜晚比他过去习惯的更热。在他的床上放一条绒毯而不是他盖着的那床被子也许会更理想的，只是一些更轻的东西。这值得一试。  
吉米·思韦茨还在走廊里。  
“我对你没兴趣，”克鲁利低声说，他只是觉得很累。他不再感到被侵犯或是不安了，现在——他几乎是在恳求。自从六个月前那个年轻人卡格尼死后，思伟茨就一直在纠缠他，这真让人生气。  
“莉莉,”  
“我的名字，”克鲁利说，“是莉莉丝。但是，你要叫我阿什脱雷思女士，或者什么都不叫。老实说思伟茨先生?我更喜欢后者。”他想走开，但思伟茨抓住了他的手腕，把他拉近，克鲁利的双臂被夹在他们的胸前，让思伟茨能低头看着他的脸。  
“你是同性恋吗?”他问道。不是一个响亮的盘问，而是安静、好奇，仿佛他没有看错什么。“你是女同的话就太浪费了。”  
“放开我。”克鲁利说。  
“你知道吗？女人不做爱是不健康的。还是说你休息日里会做个荡妇?我不是你喜欢的类型还是怎么着?”思韦茨把克鲁利的手往下拉，把他摁在裤裆那里，克鲁利咬紧牙关，不让自己哭出来。他两颊上泛起一阵羞愤的红晕，眼睛直直地盯着思伟兹的脸。  
“这真能让你兴奋吗?”他问道，声音尽可能的恶毒。“猥亵一个同事?”  
“你说得好像你不想要似的，”思伟茨回答，克鲁利让鳞片生长在他手心，但在他让鳞片出现在手掌上之前，他看了看沃洛克的门，那么近…然后他只是收回了自己的手。他也不想杀思伟茨。他不喜欢杀人，即使这是罪有应得的，他还因为卡格尼的事抱有罪恶感，所有人都在谈论这是多悲惨的一件事……  
“思伟茨先生，我不喜欢你。我觉得你很丑。我觉得你令人反胃。一想到你把手放在我身上，我就恶心。离我远点。”  
这没用。他看到思伟茨邪笑着又伸手去摸他，但他突然被一种奇迹般极度的想要跳到宅子另一边的池塘里去的欲望分散了注意力。克鲁利独自一人在走廊里站了很长时间。  
“阿什脱雷思小姐，”道林先生说，克鲁利转过身来看着他。“沃洛克没有打扰你吧?”  
“没有，道林先生。”克鲁利平静地撒了个谎，那人走近了他，对他礼貌地(但仍然令人不快)笑了笑。“我正要到楼下去。”  
“我能问你一件事吗?”  
他太累了不想应付这些事。他想打昏这男人，然后把他丢回去，但他只是…太累了。“道林先生?”  
“你从没结过婚?”他扬起眉毛问道。“像你这样漂亮的女人会是老处女，似乎有点令人惊讶。“当然，他这么说不带恶意。他认为这整个世界都是由他那自认不带偏见的公正态度来考虑和分析的。克鲁利想对他发出咝声。  
他仔细权衡了自己的答案，因为他知道道林先生是美国人，更糟糕的，是共和党人;道林先生总是和女佣们过于亲近又很快将她们抛之脑后一一他在美国骚扰过更多。最重要的是，道林先生是个混蛋。  
“我曾结过婚，”克鲁利说。“他…不在人世了。”  
“很久以前的事了?”  
令他费解的——或者，真的，完全能理解，但并不愉快地——克鲁利想到了外面庭院中小屋里的亚茨拉菲尔，他在想，如果现在出去找他，躺在他的床上，听他慢慢悠悠地翻看他的书，是不是太晚了。他不喜欢那样做，但他又不想让别人来敲他的门……  
“不,”克鲁利撒了谎。“不久以前。就在我到这儿来之前不久。”  
道林先生看着他，他那愚蠢的眼睛微微眯了起来。“你没戴戒指。”  
眼睛离这些事远点，行吗?克鲁利几乎要回嘴，但他只是悲伤地笑了。“我戴着，”他说着，从领子下面伸手拉他一直挂在脖子上的项链，自亚茨拉菲尔当了三个月可怜的金匠以后，他就没摘下来过。他举起那枚戒指，做得很粗糙，但克鲁利一直都很喜欢它，一只生着三眼的衔尾蛇。他过去常对亚茨拉菲尔撒谎，说他不戴它是因为他不喜欢戴金子，但他从来没有把它摘下来过。“贴着我的心。”他温柔的说。  
“忠贞的妻子，”道林先生用赞许的口吻说，仿佛全世界所有的女人都渴望听到这个。“很好”。  
“晚安，道林先生。”克鲁利低声说着，走下楼去。  
他没有走到亚茨拉菲尔的小屋。他喝了些茶，然后上了床，谢天谢地，整晚都没有别人来敲他的门。他没有睡。他想到了詹姆斯·卡格尼，他愿意相信他罪有应得，但尽管如此，他还是有罪恶感。  
这折磨着他。有些晚上，难以忍受这刺痛、这灼伤，游走在他皮肤下的罪恶感，他盯着天花板，问上帝，声音里带着轻柔的恳求，给一个恶魔该死的良心难道不是个笑话吗？你让我掉下去的，这是一件，他对着沉默的、没有回应的天花板低声说，他的话语直冲天际，沿着那些弯曲的、花卉造型的细线条奔涌而上，但为什么要让我感受?这对任何人有什么好处?或是坏处，在这种情况下?  
他在床上辗转反侧，直到天亮。  
  
  
在他的内心深处，沃洛克并不是一个爱打闹的孩子。他喜欢散步,只要有他的威灵顿长靴；他不喜欢走太远的路；他喜欢猫,特别是懒洋洋的安静的只是想睡在你身上的那种猫,但他妈妈对猫过敏。  
至少,她说她过敏,除了当沃洛克从方济各的小屋带着满身方济各兄弟称为橘子酱的大橘猫的猫毛回来时，她从来没有打喷嚏或抽泣过。倒是方济各兄弟有点抽鼻子，“就像你妈妈自称的，过敏。不，不，亲爱的，别想了。我说这话并没有什么别的意思。”  
方济各兄弟不喜欢沃洛克的妈妈。  
他也不喜欢沃洛克的爸爸，而他爸爸也不喜欢方济各，因为他说方济各兄弟不明白好草坪的价值，而方济各说他当然不明白，他认为应该禁止那么做。  
但是没有人能对方济各兄弟生气太久。他们就是不能。动物们都很喜欢他，在他散步的地方，地上的花儿都开得更灿烂。有时，他的小屋那里屋顶上会落着一大群小鸟，或者它们会全都扑下来落在他的手臂上。  
那些鸟有点吓人，沃洛克想。他知道它们并不危险，但他不喜欢它们的移动方式，尤其是当它们成群结队地冲过来冲过去的时候。他也不喜欢狗和它们的移动方式，特别是当它们很粗野地想要到处跑，想和人打滚的时候。  
沃洛克喜欢可以享受悠闲节奏的户外活动。每周五早上沃洛克去见他的家教前保姆都会带他去射箭。在那里，她会脱掉外套,只穿着她薄薄的白衬衫和外面的背心马甲。她会教他如何拉弓,如何放开弓弦。之后她总会揉搓他的手指，亲吻它们,好让他的指尖不会留下茧子。他有一把小小的弓，和保姆的一点也不像。不过她说当他长大一点的时候，他也可以有一个像她那样的能射出几百码的弓。  
“看这个，”有一次她悄声对他说，摘下了她的太阳镜，这样她就可以用一只蛇一样的眼睛冲他眨眼，然后她放了一支箭。箭穿过场地，他双臂交叉抱在胸前望着她。  
“这有什么特别的?”  
“你为什么不过去看看呢?”保姆回答，沃洛克跑了起来，尽管他对这项运动缺乏天生的兴趣。他检查了草丛,即使他跟着它应该有的路径,却还是没能看到什么箭。当他走到方济各说他第一天来到这里栽下而法拉利先生说有几百岁的大苹果树时，哪里也没有那枝箭，甚至树干上也没有。  
“它不见了。”沃洛克说。  
“是吗?”保姆回答。“亲爱的，我是怎么教你使用你的眼睛的?”  
“我在使用它们!这是个把戏，Nanny，你在戏弄我!”  
“这是个把戏。”保姆承认，沃洛克目瞪口呆地盯着她，她把手伸到头顶的树枝上，摘下了一个苹果。箭穿透了这苹果，沃洛克睁大了眼睛盯着她把它递过来。  
“哇,”他说，“保姆，是谁教你那样射箭的?”  
“一个叫阿蒂的女孩。我们过去相处得很好。”  
“我可以拿去给方济各兄弟看吗?”  
保姆夸张地叹了口气。“如果你一定要的话…”  
他喜欢在户外玩，,就算下雨的时候也是；他也喜欢动物园和博物馆,还有海滩,尤其是他们有一次在海滩上渡过了整整一天，只有他和保姆,法拉利先生,嘉莉(保镖中的一个),和方济各兄弟,他说他在沙滩上有些差事要做。保姆和方济各都穿着老式招贴画里面的,长过他们膝盖和手肘的那种泳衣,保姆的那一件腰际有一条裙子似的围着。方济各坐在岩石自然堆砌出的池塘边，给他看里面的螃蟹和鱼(虽然沃洛克已经知道了，但他还是专门为他去学了它们的名字)，保姆还教他怎么游泳。  
沃洛克不是特别喜欢游泳,但保姆对他说重要的是学会技能。她在水里游的是那么快,就好像那些根本不是水一样，之后她坐回法拉利先生身边读她的书,方济各兄弟则和他堆沙堡玩。他甚至请嘉莉拾回了一些贝壳来装饰它。  
沃洛克记得很清楚，他几乎在回家的火车上睡着了，他的头靠在方济各一侧，方济各的胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，保姆隔着他们跟法拉利先生说话。  
“谢谢你，肯，”她小声地说。“我知道让他坐火车而不是轿车会让你紧张。”  
“如果我能让洁拉尔丁开车送我们，我会的，莉莉丝。但她要和妻子度一个月假后才能回来。火车是一个相对可以接受的选择，特别是还有那些男孩们拿着的拍照手机”。法拉利先生不信任拍照手机，他认为任何一种电话能做超过接打电话之外的事就是魔鬼的行径(公平地说，确实是这样)。就连他自己的诺基亚手机(他的女儿们有时给他发短信)也让他感到如履薄冰，尽管他有时允许沃洛克在上面玩贪吃蛇。  
“这对这孩子不公平，”保姆说。  
“为什么不呢?”方济各问道。“如果你不能和他一起到海边玩才是不公平，就因为他们不知道会怎么对你的泳衣评头论足。”  
“或者，他也许会听到他们说猥亵的话。”法拉利低声说。  
沃洛克回家时查过‘伪-卸’的意思。字典里没有。但他知道这与男仆们对待保姆的方式有关，这也是为什么保姆不喜欢他们的原因，除了法拉利先生、方济各兄弟，还有嘉莉，她没问题，因为她是位女士。  
当他和他父母一直撮合他的其中两个孩子佩里和麦肯兹玩的时候，沃洛克提起这事。“我的保姆，”他说，“不喜欢我家里的男人。我想是因为他们对她很粗鲁。”  
“我的保姆会被送回她自己的国家，如果她偷了什么东西的话，”麦肯兹轻快地回答。“我妈妈说她需要记住自己的位置。”  
“我敢打赌他们想和她上床，但她不愿意。”佩里说:“这样的事在我爸爸和我保姆身上发生过。”  
“上床?”沃洛克重复。“我没明白，是生孩子的方式吗?”  
“那不是生孩子的方式。”麦肯兹说，狠狠地瞪了沃洛克一眼。“上帝会在女人的肚子里播下种子。”  
“上帝才不懂园艺呢，麦肯兹。”沃洛克反驳。  
“上床，”佩里自信地说，“是男人和女人一起做的事，男人很喜欢，但女人不那么喜欢，所以会有像摔跤一样的事出现。就像猫一样。”  
“我不知道猫也会上床。”沃洛克说。  
“它们会，”佩里明智地点点头说。“男猫需要摁住女猫咬着她们，让她们没法踢开他。女猫还会尖叫。男猫一定感觉很好,我想。我妈说我长大了就会明白怎么回事的，还有我爸就是风流成性。”  
“这是什么意思?””麦肯兹问。  
“说实话，”佩里眯着眼睛说，“我也不知道。”  
  
  
“我知道上床是怎么回事了，”保姆在佩里家的门口接他送他回家时，沃洛克自信地说。今天的保镖是杰夫，在30英尺外的地方徘徊着，保姆没有理他。  
“是吗?”她扬起眉毛问道。“我希望你明白了，我们去年都讨论过这事。倒是那些长颈鹿很粗鲁，在我们在动物园里玩得正开心时打扰我们。”保姆皱了皱鼻子。“我真希望它们不要流口水。那比他们的样子还让人难以忍受，我觉得它们就是些装满了唾液的大桶。”  
“你知道猫会这么做吗?””沃洛克问道。  
“全是唾液?”  
“上床。”  
“知道，”保姆说。“大多数动物都这么做。”  
“植物也会吗?”  
“不会,”保姆说。“不像我跟你解释的那样用阴茎和阴道。有些昆虫会，但大部分昆虫不。嗯，大多数鱼都不会，但我想章鱼会。也许吧。章鱼（octupos）是很神秘的。”  
“复数是章鱼（octopodes），Nanny，”沃洛克说。  
“哦，是吗?”保姆微笑着拉着沃洛克的手，他们一起走下人行道，杰夫在他们前面走向汽车。  
“但是佩里告诉我上床到底是什么，”沃洛克说。“还有公猫很喜欢，他说他爸爸和保姆也是。”  
保姆停顿了一会，似乎在消化他的话。  
“还有男人和女人做爱，但不是为了生孩子，”沃洛克接着说，“这就是你不喜欢厨师或保镖的原因，因为你不会让他们这么做。”保姆的头小心地转向前面路上的杰夫，沃洛克也看了看，但他说得声音不大，杰夫也没有转过身来。  
“有时男人和女人做爱是为了生孩子，”保姆平静地说。“人们老了之后也会做爱，因为这感觉很好，也是一种向某人表示你爱他们，想和他们亲近的方式。有时候是男人和女人，有时候是男人和男人，或者女人和女人。你还记得吗?我跟你说过的，几年之内，你开始进入青春期的时候会长出其他的毛发之类的，那时你会知道的更多。”她深吸气，鼻翼翕张，接着说:“成年人之间的很多事情都是由性决定的。有时当有人不愿意和他们发生性关系，或者当他们认为对方不会时，人们会变得粗鲁无礼。有些人，非常可怕和卑鄙的人，会用性来恐吓或伤害别人。这不是因为他们是男人就会这么做，而是有些男人被教导，就因为他们是男人，所以他们可以而且应该这样做。这就是为什么在触碰别人之前一定要记得问他们，同时也要确保他们尊重你，当你告诉他们不想被触碰时，或者他们对你这么说时，停下来。这适用于所有事，不仅仅是性。”  
“即使艾丽丝姨妈要我亲她的脸颊，而我又不想?”  
“即使是这样。”  
“我讨厌爱丽丝姨妈。她擦太多粉了。”  
“我想如果你弹她一下会飘出一大团粉尘来的。”她说，沃洛克咯咯地笑了。“你应该试试。”  
“我不会打爱丽丝姨妈的!”  
“为什么不呢?会很有趣的。”  
“因为她不会希望我这么做!”  
“好孩子，”保姆轻轻地说，揉乱了他的头发。  
  
  
“Nanny?”当保姆的手放在他卧室的门上时，沃洛克问。她转过身来看着他，她的手在门把手上徘徊着，沃洛克在他的床上保姆给他买的羊毛毯子下来回挪动。不是在被子里，因为被子里太热了。  
“什么事，我亲爱的孩子?”  
“等我长大的时候，你不会恨我吧?因为我长大会变成一个男人?”  
片刻沉默，他看见保姆的墨镜上闪烁着一抹红光，她的嘴唇紧抿着。“沃洛克，”她静静地说，“我不会恨你。永远不会。你也永远不会做任何令我不喜欢这里的一些人的事情。”  
“但是，如果我毁灭了世界呢?”  
“那不一样，亲爱的，”保姆说。“首先，你要消灭所有那些可怕的人，把痛苦和折磨带给那些制造痛苦的人。惩罚他们。这是…命运。”  
“方济各兄弟说不是。他说我可以选择做一个善良的人。”  
“别听他的话。你听我的。”  
“他也是这么说你的。”  
“他当然会这么说了。那个人，他那个大脑子里从来没有什么原创的想法。”。  
沃洛克笑了，闭上了眼睛。  
“爱你,Nanny。”  
“我也爱你，亲爱的，”保姆说着，走了出来，把门拉上了。  
  
  
“他六岁半了，克鲁利，”亚茨拉菲尔说。“你真的认为他还需要保姆吗?”  
“就到他七岁，”克鲁利说。他整晚几乎什么都没吃，只是在亚茨拉菲尔的甜点上挑了一点。现在他拿起一块抹茶蛋糕放进嘴里，没有咀嚼，只是用舌头抵着上颚把它压碎。  
“我知道你喜欢孩子，克鲁利，我也知道你爱这个男孩，但是——”  
“别说了，”克鲁利说。  
“我也爱这孩子。”亚茨拉菲尔低声说。“但是我们有工作要做，而不是——”他看着克鲁利的脸，看着他紧绷的下巴，扭曲的嘴唇，镜片后面冰冷的眼睛。他真希望自己知道该说些什么，但他从来都不知道该说什么，他不知道该对克鲁利说什么——他也不知道对任何人的。“我们等到他七岁的时候。然后我们会让家庭教师完全接手。”  
“好吧,”克鲁利说。他的手指紧张地轻敲着桌子。亚茨拉菲尔渴望握住他的手。  
  
  
“Nanny!”沃洛克喊道，他从派对上跑了出来，回到屋里。现在是拆礼物的时候了，但他不喜欢没有保姆在旁边陪着他，他喜欢看当他拆出不喜欢的东西时，她做的表情。她的门半开着，他使劲敲了敲门才推开。“保姆，你得下楼来，我现在要拆礼物——”  
保姆迅速地从床边站了起来，她穿着一件裙子——她喜欢在沃洛克过生日的时候穿一件好裙子，她说这是一个特殊的场合——她擦拭着脸颊，沃洛克犹豫了。  
“Nanny?”  
“我没注意时间，”保姆边说边把裙子捋平。“对不起，亲爱的，我马上和你一起出去。”  
“Nanny…”  
保姆深吸了一口气，然后蹲下来，跪在地毯上。沃洛克通常不喜欢大人那样跪下或弯腰，但保姆那样做时就不一样了。  
“Nanny，你在哭。”沃洛克说着，伸手抚摸她的脸颊。一滴眼泪从她的镜片下面流了出来，她的脸颊湿湿的。“你不应该哭啊，Nanny，今天是我的生日，你应该开心啊。”  
“我很开心，”保姆说。“我太高兴了，沃洛克，我——我非常爱你，我真高兴今天是你的生日，我们会玩得很开心的。”  
“是又有谁对你很凶吗?”  
“不，不是那样的。”保姆摇着头说，她抬起头来，双手捧着沃洛克的脸颊，看着他的脸，就像在回忆一样，沃洛克咬住了嘴唇。“就这样——你就七岁了，亲爱的，你会成为一个大男孩。现在你大概不需要你的老保姆了，是不是?”  
“我当然需要,”沃洛克说。“没有你我该怎么办?”  
“你会好好的，”保姆说着耸了耸肩，她的肩膀发抖。“你的导师会照顾你的，哈里森先生和科特斯先生。你不需要一个老女人到处跟着你，对吧?”  
“不对,”沃洛克坚持道。“不，我需要，Nanny，你不能离开我!我不——我不在乎是不是有另一个小男孩或者小女孩需要你去照顾，因为你是我的保姆，我不想你走!”  
“沃洛克——”  
“不。你不会这就要走吧?”  
“不，不，我只是刚递交了辞呈，这一个月我都不会走的，你不需要担心——”  
“我根本不想让你走!这不公平!我不想和爸爸妈妈呆在一起，他们很蠢，他们不像你那样在乎我，我需要你。”  
“我的孩子——”  
“放开我，”沃洛克说着，推开她的手，“你太差劲了，我不想要你参加我的生日派对，你要离开我了，你比爸爸妈妈还坏。”  
他砰的一声甩上门。  
  
  
那天晚上，沃洛克没有让克鲁利把他安置到床上，克鲁利整晚睡在亚茨拉菲尔的小屋里，当然，他真正睡着的时间不长。他只是躺在一侧，双臂扭紧在胸前，亚茨拉菲尔担心他会把它们折断。他不时地看着克鲁利，无法集中精力阅读。  
“他是敌基督，克鲁利。”亚茨拉菲尔一度轻声说。“他…他不会像普通的孩子那样的。”  
“他说我离开他比他的父母更糟，”克鲁利低声说。“他知道他们不像你一样爱他。”  
“像 _我们_ 一样爱他。”  
“像 _你_ 一样。”  
亚茨拉菲尔犹豫了一下，然后他伸出手，把手放在克鲁利的脚踝上，就在他的椅子旁够得着的地方。他轻轻攥了攥。  
克鲁利颤抖了一下，但随后放松下来，闭上了眼睛。亚茨拉菲尔好奇，即使在克鲁利睡着之后，还让自己的手停留在克鲁利的脚踝上，他应该感到罪恶吗？  
  
  
“是因为我吗?”沃洛克站在保姆的卧室里看着她整理行李。“是不是因为我听方济各的话太多了?因为我会停下来的，Nanny，我再也不会做他说的任何事了!”  
“不，”保姆摇着头说。“不，亲爱的，这与你无关。我只是得走了，而现在你也长大了。我不能永远呆在这里，对吧?”  
"为什么不呢?  
“我就是不能。”保姆说。“对不起，我的孩子，我，但我……我只是你的保姆，你知道。我不是你的父母。”  
沃洛克闭上了嘴。无声的谅解在他们之间传递着，一边是痛苦，一边是悲伤。  
“为什么我不能和你一起走?”  
“你想让我绑架你?”保姆扬起眉毛。“亲爱的孩子，我常想过偷走一个外交官的孩子来测试自己，但我认为这超出了我的能力范围。”  
“你会来看我吗?”  
“也许会。”  
“你的意思是不会。”  
“我的意思是也许。”  
“Nanny,” 沃洛克说。  
“怎么了?”  
“我不想你走。”  
保姆僵住了，她的肩膀往后缩，头向前低垂了只有一点，沃洛克觉得自己要哭了。  
“我知道，亲爱的，”她说，声音微微有些颤抖。“把门上的围巾递给我。”  
  
  
那天晚上，保姆给沃洛克读了一个多小时的书，因为第二天早上她就要离开了。沃洛克坚持要把头放在她的膝盖上，紧紧地抱着她。他在深夜醒来，马上站了起来，拉开了门。  
他僵住了。  
  
  
克鲁利散下了头发，心不在焉地梳理着。也许他会剪断它们，他不需要长发了，但他喜欢它们这样…他叹了口气，转身看着房间，看着空荡荡的架子，空荡荡的五斗柜，空荡荡的衣橱。  
他打算早上把床单叠好扔进一个盒子里，放在出租车的后面。  
五斗柜上有一张纸。上面有一个电话号码，写着嘉莉:)  
事实上，这挺——打动人的。挺好的。  
“别有压力，”她说着，把它塞到她手里。“如果你想和我试试的话。我之前不想问，怕你觉得我像那些小伙子们，但是，你知道，你要走了嘛。以防万一。”  
这——  
挺好的。  
他的胸口仍然感觉像被撕开了，接下来的几个月他不想做任何事。他知道，最好去某个地方，搞出一片混乱，暂时不…不把自己当人看。做个恶魔吧。  
有人敲门，他叹了口气，鼓起勇气准备再艰难地谈论一次他为什么得离开，但当他打开门时，那不是沃洛克。是道林先生，咧着嘴笑。  
他已经和道林夫妇谈过了。道林太太要他留下来，说会给他加薪，但他摇了摇头，说他已经有了另一份工作要做，说他需要离开。他们坚持给他奖金，说如果他想回来，而其他工作没有下文的话就给他们打电话。  
道林太太对此相当紧张，克鲁利希望这是一个好兆头，表明她感到有压力要为沃洛克做点什么，而不是别的。他感到内疚。这种罪恶感难以估量。他感觉他是在抛弃他的亲生儿子。  
他真蠢，真的。傻透了。  
“道林先生，”克鲁利说。  
“告诉我，”道林先生命令，克鲁利皱起眉头。“除了保姆，你还做过别的吗?”  
“不好意思?”  
“就是，”道林先生说，声音有点含糊。克鲁利能从他的呼吸中闻到威士忌的味道，“你知道。你还做过别的事吗?恩，严厉，吓人…火辣。你看起来像那种知道怎么用鞭子的女人。”  
“道林先生,你喝醉了,”克鲁利说,他的手伸向门把手,但是道林抓住了他的臀部把他拉近,他把克鲁利压在门框一边,他的一条腿伸进克鲁利双腿之间。克鲁利战栗地喘着气。  
”我跟哈丽特保证过不会吃窝边草,”他说,嘴咧得更厉害了,克鲁利向后抵着门框上,但是道林先生伸出一只手去摸他的头发。克鲁利恨他把它们放下来,恨他的手指笨拙无力地拉扯,他设法把它们拢回去一部分。他和道林先生都没有听到走廊里另一扇门悄然打开的声音。“女仆很好打发，可她说你太好了，没法被代替。现在没问题了吧?我看得出你看着我的样子，你想要一个真正的男人能把你——”  
“我简直数不清你看错了多少，”克鲁利说。“放开我。”  
“我们为什么不一起松手呢?我要让你吸我的——”  
克鲁利用力推开道林先生，然后他跑进自己的房间，砰的一声关上了门。锁好。  
走廊的另一头，沃洛克看到父亲双颊通红，怒气冲冲，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。沃洛克回到自己的房间，也把门关上了。  
  
  
“答应我你会回来的。”沃洛克在门口说。保姆叹息着，轻抚他的脸颊。  
“我没法保证，亲爱的孩子，”她低声说。  
 _我知道你为什么要走，_ 他想说。 _因为我爸爸，但如果你留下来，他就永远碰不到你，我会每天晚上睡在你门口，他再也没法敲你的门了，永远不会，永远。_  
“我爱你，Nanny。”沃洛克说，她的嘴唇在他头顶落下轻吻，“我会想念你的。”  
“我知道，亲爱的，”她低语。“我也会想你的。”  
沃洛克看着载她的车开走了。  
那天晚上，他的母亲走进他的卧室，想给他读一本‘淘气包亨利’，那本愚蠢可怕的书是爱丽丝姨妈送给他的圣诞礼物，尽管他并不真的需要别人读给他，而且她也没有用不同的声音。  
“这盏灯不错，”当她觉得事情不太顺利时，绝望地找着话题。“保姆给你的，是吗?”  
“我不需要它。”沃洛克嘟囔着，背对他妈妈，把被子和羊毛毯子都拉到头上，尽管哪个对他来说都太热了。“夜灯是给婴儿用的。而且我讨厌恐龙。” _我恨你，_ 他没有说出声。 _我也恨爸爸，我想要Nanny回来。_  
“哦，”他妈妈说。“好吧。”  
她离开后，他哭了。  
  
在伦敦市中心他自己的床上，穿着红色丝绸睡衣，躺在黑色丝绸床单上，安东尼·克鲁利也哭了。

  
  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的心都破碎了，这章是在温柔杀我。我不想你走。  
> I don't wanna go.
> 
> 我也哭了。
> 
> 还有一个番外在路上


	4. Epilogue

他们从米吉多或者不管那个鬼地方叫什么的平原回来后，沃洛克到宅子外面的草地上坐在那棵向外伸展开来，像把大而多叶的雨伞一样的老苹果树下。他记得保姆曾经一箭射在这儿的一个苹果上，但自从她离开以后，他几乎没再练过射箭了，没有一个教练像她那么好。

方济各兄弟在保姆之后一周也离开了。

有些厨师开玩笑说他们私奔了，说他们终于一起走了，这样方济各就能上她了。那天夜里沃洛克溜进厨房，在烤箱、水壶、烤面包机和微波炉里都放了爆竹进去。吉米·思韦茨差点失去一只眼睛，沃洛克笑啊笑啊，笑个不停，可他们就是没法证明那是他干的。

他知道想他的保姆很傻，但更傻的是和他的父母拴在一起，尤其是他父亲。今年他要被送到伦敦的一所寄宿学校去，然后等他13岁的时候，妈妈说他要去哈罗公学。这一切都蠢透了。

真让他讨厌。

真让他讨厌，他讨厌这一切，他只想要——

他不知道他想要什么。

头顶上传来一声巨响，他抬起头来。

苹果还在箭上摇摆着，他朝眼前的空旷望去。她还是和以前一样高挑，肩上挎着弓大步穿过草地，而沃洛克已经在向她跑去。尽管眼里满是滚烫的泪水，他还是在笑。

当他跑到保姆身边的时候，她直接把他从地上抱了起来，好像他根本没有一点重量，然后她贴着他，脸颊埋在他头发里。

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻这篇真是一段奇妙的旅程，感谢作者写出这么好的作品，也感谢你们认真的读过思考过。  
> 这是一个系列文，同系列下还有三个短篇，写的都是养娃过程里的事，都很短，可以看看。作者现在又续了一篇‘Nanny Comes Back’目前更新了两章，不知道是什么走向，没看够的姐妹们欢迎去续命。


End file.
